Vuosi Venäjällä
by saichin
Summary: "Vihaan talvea, se on niin kylmä ja kova, aivan niin kuin elämä." Raivis on lahjakas musiikin opiskelija, joka on saanut tarjouksen lähteä Venäjälle vuodeksi vaihto-oppilaaksi. Ruslat romance,drama, angst
1. Chapter 1

**_Hei! pitkästä aikaan. Eli tässä uusi ficcini ^^ se on venäjä x latvia. Tiedotksi niille joita kiinnostaa en aijo jatkaa "rakastuminen leirillä 2" , koska en keksi sille kunnollista jatkoa, enkä vain saanut kirjotettua mitään. Anteeksi niille jota sitä seurasivat. Mutta nyt yritän uudestaan xD _**

**_Haluaisin kiittää kovasti Qr01 joka luki ja tarkisti virheet myös auttoi ja inspiroi kovasti kirjottaessa :)) love you ^^_**

_**varoitus: tarina sisältää (ei vielä) Yaoita ja kiroilua, sekä angstia** _

* * *

_Oli kylmä helmikuun päivä. Taivas oli tumma ja satoi lunta. Kävelin tavalliseen tapaani kaupungilla. Minulla ei ollut päämäärää, mutta ei ollut elämällänikään. Pyyhin kädellä kyyneleeni poskeltani. Katselin jalkojani kävellessä. Minulla oli jaloissani tennarit. Hyvä valinta talvisäähän. Saarnasin itselleni, vaikka mitä väliä sillä enää on. En tulisi kävelemään enää ikinä. Vihdoin kaupunki alkoi jäädä taakse, saapuisin pian sillalle. Silta oli iso ja korkea. Pudotus oli varma kuolema. Varma, se oli ainoa lohdutus tällä hetkellä. Olin miettinyt tätä jo liian kauan._

_Astelin sillalle. Silta oli valtava. Siinä oli kaksi ajokaistaa molempiin suuntiin sekä kävelykaista molemmilla puolilla. Sen alla oli jäätynyt meri. Lumisateen takia sillan toista päätyä ei näkynyt, eikä myöskään taivaanrantaa._

_Vihaan talvea, se on niin kylmä ja kova, aivan niin kuin elämä. Muutama kyynel vieri taas alas poskeltani. Vihaan tätä…_

_Päästyäni sillan korkeimpaan kohtaan käännän katseeni kohti taivasta. En ole aivan varteenotettava uskovainen, mutta jokainen uskoo edes vähän. Ja tälläisinä hetkinä ei voi muuta kuin uskoa. Nousen hitaasti kaiteelle. kylmä metalli tuntuu kauhealta paljaita käsiä vasten. Jalkani tutisevat kun nousen seisomaan suoraan. Kyyneleet valuvat alas poskilta, mutta en pyyhi niitä pois. Suljen silmät._

"_Luoja, anna anteeksi…" kuiskaaan ennen kuin astun tyhjyyteen._

"RAIVIS!" kuului huuto vierestäni. Pääni singahti pystyyn. Tuijotin hämmästyneenä ympärilleni. Istuin kahvilassa, jonka jokainen asiakas tuijotti minua. Katsoin silmiin ystävääni, joka istui vieressäni.

"Mi-?"

"Nukuit. Yritin ravistella sinua hereille, sitten puhua hiljaa, mutta mikään ei auttanut!" Feliks huusi ärtyneenä. Räpyttelin silmiäni. Uni oli ollut todentuntuinen, pelottavan todellinen. "Itketkö sinä?" Feliks kysyi huolestuneena ja alkoi kaivaa laukustaan jotain. Pyyhkäisin kädellä poskeani, se toden totta oli märkä. Feliks ojensi minulle pinkin nenäliinan. Kiitin ääneti ja otin sen vastaan. Kuivasin silmäni ja niistin nenäni.  
"Oletko kunnossa?" hän kysyi kuulostaen huolestuneelta. Nyökkäsin ja ojensin liinaa takaisin.  
"Ei, pidä sinä se vain", Feliks sanoi ja näytti toisluokkalaiselta tytöltä, jonka eteen oli juuri tuotu hyönteinen. Hymyilin ja laitoin nenäliinan housujeni taskuun.

"Eivätkö muut ole vielä tulleet?" kysyin vilkaisten samalla kelloa. Se oli jo kuusi. Meidän piti tavata jo puoli tuntia sitten.

"Eivät…" Feliks vastasi ja huokaisi syvään.  
"Tyhmä Toris aina pistää odottamaan…" Feliks marisi hiljaa itsekseen. Hymyilin pienesti, tiesin kuinka pihkassa Feliks oli Torikseen, joka ei kuitenkaan - ainakaan vielä - ollut vastannut tunteisiin. Ymmärsin Torista. Kukaan ei voi vain noin vain rakastua, huolimatta siitä että toinen on jo valmis alttarille. Sitäpaitsi Toris oli ihastunut johonkin vanhempaan tyttöön. En kuitenkaan ymmärtänyt, mitä vikaa Feliksissä oli. Vaaleat, olkapäille ulottuvat suorat hiukset sekä vihreät silmät. Hän oli siedettävän pitkä sekä hyvässä kunnossa. Ehkä Feliksin asennetta voisi vielä muuttaa…  
"Mitä toi yksin kyylää tänne?" Feliks tuhahti, keskeyttäen näin ajatukseni.

"Kuka?" kysyin kiinnostuksen vuoksi. Itse en huomannut ketään, joka enää katselisi meitä.

"Tuo mies tuolla nurkassa, se jolla on kaulahuivi", Feliks sanoi osoittaen miestä. Silloin havaitsin hänet. Mies oli iso. Hänellä oli vaaleat, melkein harmaan sävyiset hiukset. En nähnyt kasvoja koska hän luki lehteä. Yhtäkkiä mies nosti katseensa. En ollut eläessäni nähnyt yhtä erikoisia silmiä. Ne olivat violetit, niin kuin taivas illan hämärässä - mutta silti ennen yötä. Katse tuntui tutulta. Mutta kauaa en saanut tuijottaa, sillä miehen katse vaikutti niin vihaiselta, että minun oli pakko kääntää pääni pois. Punastuin korviani myöten ja hautasin kasvoni käsiin. Kun lopulta vilkaisin Feliksiä, hänellä oli menossa tuijotuskilpailu miehen kanssa. Minua nolotti.

"Feliks!" Kuiskasin nolona. Feliks vilkaisi nopeasti minua ja näytti sitten kieltä miehelle. Jos olin punastunut aiemmin, se ei ollut mitään verrattuna tähän. Feliks kääntyi siististi takaisin minuun päin. Pitäen kuitenkin nenäänsä koholla kuin mikäkin snobi. Kyllä, Feliksillä oli tavoissa korjattavaa. Onneksi kuulin pelastavan äänen.

"Feliks! Raivis!" Eduard huusi kahvilan ovelta. Sisäisesti huokaisin helpotuksesta. Eduardin seurassa tuli myös Toris. Feliksin nähtyään Toris ponnahti ylös ja vilkutti rajusti.

"Toris!" Feliks huusi aivan liian lujaa kahvilatiloihin. Toris kalpeni pari astetta, mutta asteli urheasti Feliksin luokse joka halasi toista rajusti.  
"Oli niin ikävää!" Feliks uikutti edelleen rutistaen Torista tiukasti. Eduard väisti parin ja istuutui viereeni.

"Hei, miten menee?" hän kysyi istuessaan. Eduard on hyvä ihminen. Olemme tunteneet yläasteelta saakka.

"Ihan hyvin, koulu kuluttaa aina vaan enemmän vapaa-aikaa", sanoin ja pyörittelin silmiäni.

"Niinhän se tuppaa tekemään", Eduard vastasi ja naurahti. än opiskeli tietotekniikan alaa.  
"Joko päätit, lähdetkö vaihto-oppilaaksi?"

"En tiedä… Onneksi minulla on vielä pari viikkoa aikaa miettiä", vastasin huokaisten raskaasti. Olin saanut stipendin ja monen opettajan suosituksien avulla kutsun venäjälle vaihto-oppilaaksi. On harvinaista että oppilasta pyydetään, mutta minua pyydettiin.

"Onko siinä niin paljoa miettimistä? Pääsisit jonnekin, saisit opiskella sitä mitä haluisit ja osaisit", Eduard huomautti ja vinkkasi tarjoilijaa paikalle. Lopulta Feliks ja Toris irrottautuivat toisistaan. Feliks roikkui edelleen Toriksen kädessä. Tarjoilia saapui paikalle.

"Mitä saisi olla?" tämä kysyi. Eduard tilasi kahvia ja sämpylän, samoin Toris. Feliks tilasi kaakaota ja jäätelöä. Itse tilasin teetä sekä suklaakakkua. Olen perso makealle, mutta toisaalta olin ansainnut sen. Huonosti nukutut yöt ja itsemurhaunet veivät kaiken energian. Mutta silti pärjäsin koulussa.

Opiskelen musiikkiyliopistossa. Soitan viulua ja pianoa. Mutta en niin hyvin kuin viulua. Olen soittanut sitä kuusivuotiaasta lähtien. Olen nyt 19, se tarkoittaa 13 vuotta. Mutta puhun myös hyvää venäjää. Kirjoitin sen lukiossa. Mutta en puhu sitä kotona, isä vihaa venäjää ja venäläisiä. En itsekkään ole Venäjän fani, mutta kieli kiehtoi minua.

Hetken kuluttua tarjoilija toi tilauksemme. Aloimme puhua siitä, mitä teemme ensi vuonna.

"Aioin ottaa välivuoden ja mennä Tinon luokse Suomeen" Eduard kertoi.

"Miksi ihmeessä?" Feliks huomautti väliin. "Siis sinähän valmistut ensi vuonna."

"Niin valmistun, mutta haluan nauttia vielä opiskeluajasta ja minusta olen ansainnut välivuoden. Sitä paitsi se oli Tinon idea", Eduard vastasi. Olin yllättynyt, yleensä Tino on se joka saarnaa opiskelun tärkeydestä.  
"Sitä paitsi pääsen työharjoittelijaksi samaan kouluun missä Tino on. Se tarkoittaa että tienaan samalla rahaa ja saan kokemusta." Niinpä tietysti, Raivis ajatteli ja hymyili samalla pilkallisesti.

"Eikö Tinon pitänyt olla Ruotsissa sen svedun kanssa?" Feliks kysyi selkeästi kiinnostuneena uudesta "juorusta". Yritin esittää ettei minua kiinnostanut vaikka olin innokas kuulemaan syyn.

"Tino sanoi vain että he riitelivät koko ajan", Eduard vastasi surullisena ystävänsä puolesta. "Ensin se oli vain satunnaisia huomautuksia, sitten se paheni. Lopussa he tappelivat joka asiasta mikä eteen osui. Joten Tino päätti lähteä. Nyt hän asuu Helsingissä ja opettaa jossakin koulussa äidinkieltä ja ilmaisutaitoa."

"Yllättävää…" Toris sanoi väliin. "Minusta he vaikuttivat sellaiselta parilta, joka ei ikinä tulisi eroamaan."

"Samaa mieltä", myötäilin. En ollut tavannut heitä kuin kerran yhdessä, mutta he vaikuttivat täydellisiltä toisilleen. Vaikka olivatkin toistensa vastakohdat. En muistanut miehen nimeä tai miltä hän oli näyttänyt, mutta muistin että olin pelännyt miestä.

"Tavallaan olen tyytyväinen lopputulokseen. En pitänyt siitä miehestä." Eduard tunnisti ja haukkasi palan sämpyläänsä.

"Mm… Muistaako kukaan miltä mies näytti?" kysyin ihan vain kiinnostustani.

"En, muistatko sinä?" Toris vastasi.

"En kyllä minäkään muuta kuin että mies oli pitkä ja epäsosiaalinen", Feliks jatkoi.

"Outoa, en minäkään. Milloin näimme hänet?" Eduard kysyi nyt hänkin kiinnostuneena.

"Olisiko ollut Tinon valmistujaisjuhlissa?" Feliks kysyi raapien päätään.

"Taisi olla", vastasin ja yritin itsekin muistella. Tino yleensä esitteli poikaystävänsä kaikille useampaan kertaa, mutta hänet olimme nähneet vain kerran. "Hänhän ei puhunut muuta kuin ruotsia?" muistelin.

"Niin… Mutta onko sillä väliä enää, nyt kun vielä ukosta päästiin eroon?" Eduard sanoi ja hymyili leveästi, niin että hampaat näkyivät. Sitten hän purskahti nauruun johon me muutkin yhdyimme. "Mutta Tino sanoi että hänellä on nyt jotain pientä säätöä menossa." Feliksin silmät loistivat kiinnostuksesta.

"Eikä? Oikeasti?" Feliks huudahti innostuneen ja kumartui lähemmäs Eduardia. Minä tyydyin vain seuraamaan sivusta. Tinon elämä ei oikeastaan kiinnostanut minua. Tai noh, aina välillä.

"Joo, mutta muuta hän ei sanonut", Eduard sanoi ja näytti mietteliäältä. Silloin Feliksin into lopahti.

"No ei sitten… Entä sinä, Raivis? Onko miehiä kiikarissa?" Feliks kysyija kohotti kulmakarvojaan. Meinasin tukehtua palaan suklaakakkua tuon kuultuani.

"Kuinka voit kysyä tuollaista?" sähähdin ja tunsin kuinka puna levisi poskilleni. Blondi hymyili tyytyväisenä ja näytti pahemman luokan roistolta nojatessaan rennosti taaksepäin.

"Ahaa… vaistoni sanovat, että jotain kumminkin", Feliks jatkoi. Eduard pidätteli naurua. Toris samoin, vaikka katse kertoi että hän sääli minua. "Haluatko kertoa?"

"En!" huusin aivan liian lujaa. Eduardin pokka petti täydellisesti mutta Feliksin ilme ei värähtänytkään. Sitten hitaasti hän nojautui lähemmäs ja katsoi minua silmät suurina.

"Mikset?" Feliks kysyi niin viattomalla tytön äänellä, että aloin nauraa itsekin. Lopulta Feliks yhtyi nauruumme. "Mutta päätitkö jo sen vaihtarin suhteen?"

"En." vastasin ja tuijotin tyhjää mukiani. "En vain saa kunnollista syytä jäädä tai lähteä, siis jotain merkittävää."

"Mutta sinusta voi tulla kuuluisakin pianisti siellä, täällä se ei ole mahdollista", Toris huomautti. Hämmennyin. Kukaan ei ollut aiemmin sanonut noin. Toris oli oikeastaan todella viisas vaikka liikkuikin tuollaisen blondin kanssa. "Ja sitäpaitsi jos ei onnistaisi, tulisit takaisin vuoden päästä. Ainakin kokemusta rikkaampana."

"Tuossa oli järkeä", Eduard säesti. Nyökkäsin ja aloin miettiä. Se oli totta. Venäjällä oli paremmat mahdollisuudet kuin Suomessa. Nyt aloin miettiä miksen halunnut lähteä.

"Olet oikeassa", sanoin ja katsoin Torista silmiin. "Taidan ilmoittaa huomenna koululle, että lähden." sanoin ja hymyilin oikeasti iloisena. Tai jopa innokkaana, nyt kun päätös oli lopulta tehty. Toris hymyili lämpimästi.

"Onneksi olkoon." hän onnitteli. Hymyili vienosti. En pitänyt huomiosta.

Yhtäkkiä kahvilan ovi avattiin. Se ei muuten olisi herättänyt huomiota, mutta sisään tulijat olivat yhtä äänekkäitä kuin me. He eivät olleet täkäläisiä. Sen paljasti outo vaatetus sekä kieli. Tunnistin muutaman venäjänkielisen sanan, mutta muuten puhe meni minulta ohi korvien. Tulijat olivat kaksi naista. Toinen oli pitkä ja kurvikas ja hänellä oli vaaleat lyhyet hiukset. Toisin sanoen jokaisen heteromiehen unelma. Hän myös vollotti. Toinen oli lyhyempi ja lapsenomaisempi. Hänellä oli vaaleat pitkät hiukset ja hän sähisi toiselle. Yhtäkkiä tyttö kuuli jotain ja käänsi päätään. Se sama mies nurkasta vilkutti tälle vaisusti. Tyttö juoksi tämän luokse ja halasi tätä. Pidempi seurasi perässä.

"Siinä hän on", Toris sanoi haaveilevasti. Käännyin hämmentyneenä Torikseen päin, joka tuijotti tulijoita. Huomasin samalla kuinka murhaavasti Feliks tuijotti heitä. Mustasukkaisuus…

"Siis kuka?" Eduard kysyi, joka hänkin nyt silmäili tulijoita. Luovutin itsekin ja tuijotin vapaasti.

"Natalia…" Toris sanoi ja huokaisi. Feliks oli valmis tappamaan jonkun. naurahdin hiljaa itsekseni. Sitten jatkoi toisen seurueen tuijottamista. Pitkä mies oli noussut seisomaan ja halasi nyt pidempää naista ja antoi tälle poski suudelma. He taisivat myös tervehtiä toisiaan. En ollut varma, koska en ollut tarpeeksi lähellä kuullakseni. Pienempi tyttö roikkui miehen käsi kynkässä, mutta Toris ei tuntunut huomaavan. Mies viittasi nasita kohteliaasti istumaan samoin pienempään.

Sitten häneen katseensa osui meihin. Vaikka minusta tuntui että hän tuijotti suoraan minun silmiini. Me kaikki neljä taisimme kääntää heti katseemme pois. Kukaan meistä ei sanonut mitään. Yhtäkkiä mies seisoi pöytämme vieressä ja nojasi sitä vasten.

"_Onko teillä jotain minua vastaan?_ " mies kysyin vakavalla äänellä venäjäksi. Nostin päätäni hiukan. Mies näyttikin vihaiselta.

"_Ei…_" sopersin, koska en ollut varma tajusivatko muut, mitä mies oli kysynyt. Mies käänsi päätään niin että katsoi minua silmiin. Tunsin kuinka yhtä aikaa sekä tärisin että punastuin. Lopulta mies hymähti ja lähti pois. Tuijotimme kaikki pöytää. Vasta kun kuulimme tytön äänen puhuvan miehelle, uskalsimme hengittää.

"Se oli pelottavaa…" Feliks sanoi ensimmäisenä. Nyökkäsimme kaikki myöntymisen merkiksi. En eläessäni ollut niin peloissani - ainakaan pitkään aikaan.

"Mitä kello?" Feliks kysyi yhtäkkiä. En uskaltanut katsoa muuta kuin pöytää.

"Kahdeksan", kuulin Eduardin vastaavan. Silloin havahduin.

"Oho, onpa myöhä", Toris sanoi ja kuulin hänen venyttelevän. Nostin päätäni ja näin hänen ja Feliksin nousseen ylös.  
"Minulla on huomenna tentti, johon en ole vielä lukenut." Toris selitti pukiessaan takkia päälleen. Sitten hän kaivoi taskustaan rahaa ja jätti ne pöydälle. Feliks teki samoin, mutta laittoi rahat pinkin nenäliinan päälle.

"Menen Toriksen kanssa samaa matkaa." Feliks selitti ottaessaan toista kädestä. Heidän mentyään Eduard ja minä vilkaisimme toisiamme merkitsevästi.

"Toris parka…" sanoin ja huokaisin syvään. Eduard naurahti.

Juttelimme hetken. Sovimme tapaavamme tiistaina. Eduard oli minua kaksi vuotta vanhempi, joten hänellä oli koulussa enemmän kiirettä. Olin joukkomme nuorin, mutten tuntenut itseäni kovin nuoreksi. Nyt kun olimme taas samalla opiskelutasolla. Oli kauheaa olla lukiossa, kun kaikki muut menivät yliopistoon tai töihin.

Lopulta Eduardkin lähti. Kello lähestyi jo puolta yhdeksää, joten päätin itsekin lähteä. Kahvila oli melkein tyhjillään. Vain minä, mies ja hänen seurueensa sekä muutama muu oli paikalla. Nousin seisomaan ja jätin rahat pöydälle. Sitten kävelin ulos kahvilasta. Oli loppukesä, jopa melkein alkusyksy, mutta illat alkoivat jo olla viileita. En ehtinyt kävellä kuin muutaman korttelin, kun tajusin jättäneeni sormikkaani pöydälle. Lähdin juoksemaan takaisin. Ehkä kukaan ei ollut ottanut niitä. Ihmettelisin kyllä miksi joku haluaisi vaaleanpunaiset sormikkaat, joista on leikattu päät pois ja niissä on virkattuja kukkia ja rusetteja. Olin saanut ne Feliksiltä. Enkä voinut loukata hänen tunteitaan joten käytin niitä.

Juuri kun olin astunut kahvilan oven eteen, se avattiin. Sen seurauksena kaaduin suoraan perseelleni maahan.

"Auts…" valitin istuessani maassa.

"_Oletko kunnossa?"_ tuttu ääni kysyi venäjäksi. Nosti päätäni, se oli se sama mies kuin aiemmin. Kavahdin vaistomaisesti taaksepäin. Miehen ilme ei värähtänytkään. "_Unohdit nämä._" mies sanoi ja ojensi sormikkaitani. Punastuin ja nousin ylös.

"_Kiitos…"_ kiitin ja otin hanskat.

"_Luulin sinua ensin pojaksi", _mies sanoi ja hymyili. Nyt minä olin punainen. Seisoin siinä tumput suorana, punaisena ja nolona. Katsoin hetken maata ja tein sitten jotakin, mitä en yleensä tee. Toimin hetken mielijohteesta.

Ja mitä tein?

Juoksin.

* * *

**Ja siinä se oli ^^ toivottavasti pidit. Toivoisin että kommentoisit, jotta tiedän mitä mieltä olet. Saa kehua, mutta saa olla kriittinen. Yritän saada tokan osan jo ensi viikolla, mutta se riippuu onko ihmiset kiinnostuneet lukemaan, mutta kiitos kun luit :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anteeeeksi! Joo puhuin viikosta, mutta se ei oikein onnistunu =w= Mutta tässä uusi luku! Kertokaa mitä mieltä olette ^^**

**En omista lorua, se on "painajainen elm streellä" uudemmasta versiosta : 3**

**varoitus: sisältää kiroilua ja lievää väkivaltaa **

* * *

Kuntoni ei ole maailman paras. Juoksin ensimmäisen kilometrin, mutta jo sen jälkeen aloin hengästyä. Pysähdyin ja nojauduin vieressä olevan talon seinää vasten. Hengitin raskaasti. Rintakehään sattui, aivan kuin kuntojuoksun jälkeen. Tuijotin kädessäni olevia hansikkaita.

"_Luulin sinua ensin pojaksi."_

Irvistin. Olin kyllä kuullut, että näytän tytöltä. Mutta se mies sanoi niin rennosti. Luuliko hän oikeasti? Mutta äänestäni kuuli, etten ollut tyttö. _Ärsyttävä ihminen_. Potkaisin maassa olevaa kiveä. Kivi lensi komeasti jalkakäytävän yli, autotien puoleen väliin. Hengitin hetken syvään. No niin kaikki on taas hyvin. Hymyilin ja jatkoin kävelyä kotiin.

Kahvilalta kotiin oli viisi kilometriä. Asun aika keskustassa. Muutin pois vanhempien luota lukion jälkeen. Ensin asuin erään ystäväni luona, koska minulla ei ollut rahaa. Viime vuonna muutin vihdoin omaan asuntoon. En pidä siitä että asun yksin, mutta on se parempaa kuin kotona asuminen.

"_Raivis? Raivis? Mitä luulet tekeväsi?" äiti huusi kantaessani matkalaukkua eteiseen._

"_Lähden…" kuiskasin, koska en uskaltanut huutaa. Kuulin kuinka joku liittyi seuraamme._

"_Mihin luulet meneväsi?" isäni kysyi hyvin vihaisesti._

"_Minä lähden." vastasin nyt hiukan lujemmin. Laitoin nopeasti kenkäni jalkaan ja astuin ovelle. Juuri kun olin sulkemassani sen, kuulin jotain._

"_Onneksi hän lähti…"_

Se oli vain ollut oman luokan helvetti asua siellä.

Minulla kesti vielä 20 minuuttia päästä kotiin. Asuin vanhassa talossa. Sisään pääsi sisäpihan kautta. Se oli unelma-talo, mutta itse asunto oli pieni. Toinen huono puoli oli että asuin viidennessä kerroksessa, eikä talossa ollut hissejä. Oli tuska kävellä joka kerta portaat ylös, varsinkin tuollaisen pika juoksun jälkeen.

Kun viimein pääsin tasanteelle, makasin hetken maassa. Samassa kerroksessa oli kolme muuta huoneistoa, mutta kaksi niistä oli tällä hetkellä tyhjillään. Olisi hauskaa, jos minulla olisi naapureita, tai sitten ei. En tiedä paljon meteliä tuotan itse, enkä tiedä paljon kestäisin sitä. Nousin hitaasti ylös ja konttasin ovelle.

"Missä avain on?" mutisin ja aloin kaivella laukkuani. Aloin yhtäkkiä nauraa. Ehkä olikin hyvä, ettei minulla ollut naapureita.

"_Avaimet ne tykkää leikkiä piilosta, mutta mua ei vittu kiinnostas!" _Feliks oli huutanut kerran, kun olimme menossa heille.

Nauroin vielä hetken, ennen kuin sain otettua itseäni niskasta kiinni ja oven auki. Laskin laukun alas ja takin sen viereen. Kengät jaksoin laittaa paikoilleen. Asunnossa oli olkkari/makuuhuone, kylpyhuone sekä keittiö. Olohuone oli erotettu väliseinällä makuuhuoneesta. Astelin hitaasti keittiöön. Se oli siisti, niin kuin koko asunto. Siivosin aina kun en keksinyt muuta tekemistä tai en saanut unta. Taas yksi syy miksi minulla ei pitäisi olla naapureita. Kukapa ei rakastaisi naapuria, joka imuroi keskellä yötä. Mieleni ei tehnyt yhtään ruokaa, joten join kaksi lasillista maitoa. Yritän kasvaa pituutta, joten juon paljon maitoa. Lopulta raahasin itseni suihkuun.

Suihku tuntui taivaalliselta. En muuten juuri ollut mikään suurkuluttaja, paitsi silloin kun olin suihkussa. Kuumaa vettä taitaa mennä useamman ihmisen edestä. Se rentouttaa. Tuntea kuinka kuuma vesi valuu alas pitkin vartaloa. Rakastan myös saippuan tuoksua, kuinka se tuntuu olevan joka puolella, ihanan hedelmäinen ja trooppinen tuoksu.

Minulla katoaa ajantaju suihkussa. Kaikki rahani tuntuvat menevän aina vesilaskuun. Sen takia haluaisin kylpyammeen. Voisin loikoilla siellä kaikki aikani, eikä vettä kuluisi. Mutta sitä en tule saamaan enne kuin muutan pois. Silloin muistin. Minähän muutan pois vuodeksi. Mitä tekisin asunnolle? Paljonko maksaisi pitää tätä kokoajan vuokralla? Voisinhan vuokrata asunnon ystävälle. Silloin voisin jättää kaikki huonekalut paikoilleen. Päässä alkoi pyöriä sen verran, että oli pakko sulkea hana ja poistua suihkusta. Ilma tuntui kylmältä. Kiedoin itseni ison pyyhkeen sisään. Ilma muuttui kylmemmäksi astuessani ulos kylpyhuoneesta. Astelin hitaasi makuuhuoneeseen. Vaikka asuin yksin, omistin silti parisängyn. Inhosin tunnetta olla yksin, mutta en silti halua nukkua ahtaassa pienessä sängyssä. Sen takia minulla on Steve. Steve on minun mittainen harmaa tyyny, jollen olen piirtänyt kaksi mustaa soikiota silmiksi. Sen ympärillä "kaulalla" on vaaleanpunainen rusetti. Feliks sanoi sen sopivan. Minusta se teki tyynystä vieläkin pelottavamman.

Saatunani yö paidan päälleni, kömmin lakanoiden väliin. Aijoin ensin ajatella mitä teen asunnon suhteen, mutta nukahdin saatuani pään tyynyyn.

* * *

_Yöllä satoi rankasti. Heräsin keskellä yötä. Vilkuilin ympärilleni. Se ei ollut huoneeni. Huone oli iso ja koristeellinen. Sellainen joita näkee vanhoissa kartanoissa. Ylläni minulla oli valkoinen vanha naisten yöasu. Yhtäkkiä oven takaa kului askeleita. Samalla tuttu loru alkoi soimaan._

_One two he's coming for you…_

_Tunsin kuinka sydämeni syke kiihtyi. Hän oli löytänyt minut. Rukoilin, että hän olisi mennyt ohi._

_Three four better lock your door…_

_Askeleet pysähtyivät oveni kohdalle. Painuin peiton alle. Tunsin kuinka koko kehoni tärisi pelosta._

_Five, six, grab your Crucifix…_

_Joku avasi oven. Askeleet olivat raskaat ja pahaenteiset. Tiesin mitä oli tulossa._

_Seven, eight, conna stay up late…_

_Tunsin kuinka sänky kallistui, kun joku istuutui sille. Pelkäsin, sillä tiesin kuka tulija oli. Käperryin kerälle toivoen että hän ei löytäisi minua. Tunsin kuinka hän kumartui ylleni. "Löysin sinut Raivis…"_

_Nine, ten, never sleep again…_

Huusin. Huusin niin lujaa kuin pystyin. Lopulta rauhoituin sen verran että pystyin näkemään missä olin. Olin omassa makuuhuoneessani, omassa sängyssä. Hengitin hetken raskaasti ja katselin ympärilleni. Ulkona satoi oikeasti. En pystynyt rauhoittumaan, joten pistin valot päälle ja purskahdin itkuun. Itkin hysteerisesti ja äänekkäästi.

Minulta kesti puoli tuntia rauhoittua ja löytää puhelimeni. Valitsin tutun numeron. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta.

"Nuorten apukeskus, kuinka voin auttaa?" naisen ääni sanoi. Hän kuulosti niin tylsistyneeltä, että ellen tietäisi siellä olevan oikea ihminen, luulisi puhuvan robotille.

"Hei, täällä Raivis Galante." sanoin hiljaa. Itku oli palaamassa takaisin. Pidättelin kyyneleitä hammasta purren. Kuulin kuinka nainen näppäili jotain tietokoneelle.

"Teidät yhdistetään Markukselle." nainen vastasi hiukan rohkaisevammin. Nyökkäsin, vaikka tiesin, ettei nainen nähnyt sitä. Odotin vain kuulevani sen yhden äänen.

"Markus puhelimessa." mies ääni sanoi puhelimeen. Sitten kuului makea haukutus. "Miten voin auttaa?"

"Minä täällä…" vastasin tottuneesti. "Näin taas samaa unta." sain sanotuksi, ennen kuin purskahdin itkuun.

"Shyyys…" Markus rauhoitteli. "Ei mitään hätää, Raivis. Kerro koko uni alusta."

"Olin huoneessa…"

* * *

Koko puhelu kesti kaksi tuntia. Se maksaisi ihan hirveästi, ellei perheeni joutuisi maksamaan niitä. Vaikka olen jo aikuinen, ainakin laillisesti, soitan edelleen sinne. Oikeus määräsi minulle sen oikeuden ja olen tainnut ottaa kaiken ilon irti siitä. Soitan joskus jopa viisi kertaa viikossa, mutta nykyään harvemmin. Yleensä selviän itsekseni. Alan siivota tai lukea. Herään jopa kahdesti yöllä, yleensä vain kerran.

Kello oli neljä aamulla, kun lopetin puhelun. Minulla ei ollut huomen aamulla luentoja, joten päätin yrittää nukahtaa uudestaan. Makasin sängyssä ja tuijotin kattoa. Ulkona satoi edelleen. Aloin ajatella. Elämääni, millainen se oli. Sitten aloin miettiä kuolemaa. Miten kuolisin? Mitä sen jälkeen tapahtuisi? Hitaasti silmäni täyttyivät kyynelistä. Ne valuivat lämpiminä alas.

Tiesin, etten tulisi saamaan unta enää sinä yönä. Joten nousin hitaasti ylös. Laitoin valot päälle. Silmäilin huonetta. Ei mitään siivottavaa. Kävelin keittiöön. Jokainen lattian narahdus kuulosti äänekkäältä. Päätin alkaa valmistaa kaakaota. Olen makean heikko. Alkaessani nostella astioita, en kestänyt enää hiljaisuutta ja pieniä ääniä. Laitoin keittiön radion päälle. Sieltä alkoi soida rauhoittavaa klassista musiikkia. En kuunnellut paljoa nykymusiikkia, joitakin satunnaisia biisejä, mutta enemmikseen klassista. Se saattoi johtua siitä, että soitin vain klassista musiikkia.

Aloin keittää maitoa. En pitänyt veden mausta ja minusta se pilasi kaakaon. Tuijotin kattilaa. Olin keittänyt niin monesti etten enää pelännyt maidon kiehuvan yli. Kun se alkoi höyrytä, tiesin sen olevan valmista. Nostin kattilan liedeltä ja kaadoin mukiin osan. Sitten lisäsin kaakaon ja sokerin. Kuten sanoin olen makean heikko. Istahdin hyvin pienen keittiöpöytäni ääreen.

Rahoittava musiikki taustalla ja kaakaon makea tuoksu, alkoivat saada minua rauhoittumaan. Otin ison kulauksen kaakaota.

"Kuumaa…" sähähdin itsekseni. Oli tylsää, kun ei ollut kämpistä. Mietin olisiko minulla, sitten kun menen Venäjälle. Jos se olisi joku pitkä, komea ja vahva mies. Haaveilin ja hymyilin itsekseni. Otin toisen kulauksen. Kaakao ei tuntunut enää niin kuumalta. Laskin mukin pöydälle ja nojauduin sitten itse pöytää vasten. Suljin silmät hetkeksi. Radiossa soi jokin hidas ja rauhallinen kappale. En tunnistanut sitä. Hitaasti tuntematon kappale tuuditti minut uneen.

* * *

_Astelin Auringonkukkapellolla. Taivas oli sininen, vain muutama pilvi ajelehti siellä. Oli lämmintä. Päälläni oli valkoinen kauluspaita ja housut._

_"Raivis!" joku huusi jostain. Vaikka en tiennyt kuka se oli, iloitsin kuullessani hänen äänen. Käännyin ympäri ja lähdin juoksemaan ääntä kohti. "Raivis!" joku huusi uudestaan lähempää. _

_"Tässä!" Huudahdin ja törmäsin johonkuhun, joka halasi minua tiukasti. Minun oli hyvä olla. Hän silitti päätäni._

_"Tervetuloa kotiin..." hän sanoi. Nostin päätäni ja katsoin toista silmiin. Liilat silmät tuijottivat minua takaisin rakastavasti. "Minä rakastan sinua..." Mies sanoi. Silmät olivat tutut. Silloin tunnistin miehen._

* * *

Säpsähdin hereille. Istuin edelleen keittiö pöydän ääressä. Kaakao ei enää höyrynnyt. Auringon valo paistoi ikkunoista sisään. Oli ja varhainen aamu. Tujotin eteeni ja mietin äskeistä unta. Tunsin poskieni lämpenevän samalla kun ajattelin. Siis se sama mies... Auringonkukkapellolla... Sanoi rakastavani minua...

"MITÄ VITTUA!"


End file.
